


Told You So

by the_genderman



Series: Various collected A/B/O fics, potentially all unrelated to each other [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Scent Marking, Steve's health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Steve may be small, but he’s still an alpha and he wants to make sure everyone else knows it, too.





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> In my a/b/o fics, all alphas have penises and all omegas have clitorises, regardless of any other gender identity. All sexes/genders also have some version of the gland we are going to call the prostate for ease of reference. Any questions, I'll try to answer them.

The scent is almost palpable when Steve opens the door. He reacts as if he’s been hit, taking a half step back before he realizes what it is. But when he does ( _oh_ , when he does), he slips inside and quickly shuts the door behind him. The scent is probably stronger to him than to anyone else, but that still doesn’t mean he wants to share it. Bucky’s home early and, by the smell of things, he’s gone into heat. Steve grins lecherously to himself. They’ve only been together for one heat-rut cycle, but for Steve, it feels like they’ve been bonded for years. He can’t wait to get in there and let Bucky know he’s home and he’s gonna take real good care of him. 

He hangs up his coat, tugs his shoes off, and crosses the tiny apartment to their bedroom. The door is open a crack; Steve pauses to listen. His body, his instinct, is telling him not to wait, to go to his omega, but he stops and listens to the soft whines coming from the bedroom. Starting without him? Such a tease. He pushes the door all the way open.

And what a sight it is. Bucky’s laid out on his back, legs spread wide. His feet hang off each side of the bed, heels gripping the mattress as he touches himself. His eyes are closed, bottom lip between his teeth. His left hand is on his chest, fingers shaking a little as he strokes one nipple. His right hand hangs between his legs, first two fingers slicked up and rubbing his clit. As he squirms, the light catches the smears of slick high on his thighs. Steve inhales sharply. His fingers move to the fly of his pants, fumbling for the first button. He enters the room and nudges the door shut with his elbow.

“Couldn’t wait for me?” Steve asks, mock affront in his voice.

Bucky’s eyes snap open, and his hands freeze. He takes his hand off his chest and he pushes himself up into a reclining position so he can look at Steve. His mouth moves, but no words come out.

“Hey, it’s ok, I’m here now,” Steve says, slipping his suspenders off his shoulders and stepping out of his pants. He hastily unbuttons his shirt as he walks the short distance from the door to Bucky’s bed. Pulling open the drawer of the bedside table, he finds a condom. He’s only half-hard, but he doesn’t want to wait, doesn’t want to risk forgetting in the heat of the moment. He nudges Bucky’s leg, silently asking him to make room for him on the bed. “I’ve got you, Buck. I’m gonna make you feel real good, get you through this.”

Bucky scoots over, allowing Steve to climb up next to him. Steve settles down on his knees and reaches out to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky’s eyes flutter closed at the touch, but his body language is tense. He’s not relaxed and easy like he was before he noticed Steve in the doorway. Steve frowns, hand coming to a rest, fingers still threaded through Bucky’s hair.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks gently. 

Bucky licks his dry lips and manages to speak. “You’re early.”

“Yeah?” Steve says, a little confused. His eyes narrow. “Why? What do you mean, ‘you’re early’? Do you not want this with me after all?”

Bucky shakes his head, both as a denial and to shake Steve’s hand off. He drops back down onto the bed and sighs. “Yes and no,” he admits. His left hand moves back to his chest, but his fingers are still.

“Yes and no? Bucky. Did I do something wrong?”

Bucky shakes his head again. He purses his lips and Steve can practically see the thoughts racing behind his eyes.

Steve bites back his questions, giving Bucky room to breathe, to formulate what he wants to say. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Bucky finally says, barely louder than a whisper.

“You could _never_ hurt me,” Steve says, taking Bucky’s hand in his and giving it a squeeze. “Why would you think you were hurting me?”

“Last time I… last time we did this, you were so drained the next day,” Bucky explains. “You couldn’t even get out of bed, could barely sit up to eat the food I brought you. And I know you try to hide it, but I can tell when you’re in pain, Steve. I _know_ you.”

“I rested up and then I was fine again,” Steve replies casually. “I overexerted myself a little, my body got upset with me. It’s no worse than when I have to run to catch the streetcar and I’m wheezy for the rest of the day.”

Bucky takes both hands off of himself and pushes up into a sitting position. He lays a hand on Steve’s shoulder, fingers rubbing nervous little circles. “No worse? _No_ worse, Steve? It took you a _week_ to get back to your normal. Yeah, you were out of bed and back at work on Monday, but I could tell you weren’t at full speed. I was scared! You’d never been able to go into a full rut before, and then when you finally _did_ , it took so much out of you.”

“Buck, that’s the story of my whole _life_ ,” Steve says with a slightly pained smile. “Am I happy with the hand I was dealt? No, but I make the best with what I’ve got. And sometimes that means taking a hit because it makes things better. For me, for you, for anyone. If I _can_ , I _will_. And wasn’t it better for you to _not_ spend your heat alone? Do you _want_ me?” Steve asks firmly.

“Yes, so much,” Bucky admits, closing his eyes. “If you’re sure I’m not hurting you…”

“Hey, don’t be ashamed. You’re not hurting me. You could never hurt me. I’ll tell you as many times as you need to hear it.” Steve raises his hand to Bucky’s cheek. Bucky presses into Steve’s touch. “I love you, and I want the best for you. I want this too. And even if I do crash afterwards, it’s _worth_ it. God, it’s worth it. Seeing you come? Seeing you all blissed out under me? Maybe it’s kinda selfish on my part, but I _love_ knowing I’m the one who did this for you, knowing that you _chose_ me, that I’m yours and you’re _mine_. Now, are you gonna let me take care of you?”

Nodding and laying back down, Bucky raises his knees and Steve maneuvers around between them. Bucky grips his thighs and spreads his legs, presenting himself to Steve. 

“I’m gonna get you through this, make you come, make you feel so good,” Steve murmurs, drinking in the view. He reaches out to touch Bucky’s leg, letting his hand trace ever so lightly down from his knee to the hollow of his thigh. His fingers meander their way to Bucky’s hole, first two fingers slipping in easily.

“Mm, you need this, don’t you?” Steve says, not really a question.

“Gnuh,” Bucky says, trying to push down onto Steve’s fingers.

Steve slowly slips deeper in until he finds Bucky’s prostate. He curls his fingers, teasing at the organ.

“Hhhn, ugh, oh my God, Steve, just put your dick in me already! If all you’re gonna do is finger me, I could have done this myself,” Bucky groans and squirms.

“Gladly,” Steve grins. “I wanted to hear you say it first.”

“Fuck you, Steve,” Bucky says with a laugh.

“I’d rather be the one fucking _you_ ,” Steve replies, lining himself up and finally (finally!) penetrating Bucky and pushing in to the hilt. Bucky is hot and slick around him, relaxed enough to let him slide right in, but tight enough that Steve gives a quiet moan as Bucky takes him in. Steve braces himself on his forearms, pinning Bucky’s arms to his sides, and leans in to kiss him. Bucky gasps into the kiss as Steve begins to roll his hips.

Steve feels Bucky relax, going pliant under him. It isn’t often that he’s known Bucky to really drop his guard, to let himself be vulnerable, to let someone else take the lead. He may be an omega, but he doesn’t like the submissive stereotype (but then again, who actually does?), bristling at the idea of letting someone else rule him. But here, now, he’s surrendering himself, body and soul, to Steve. His head is tipped back, throat exposed. Steve noses at Bucky’s neck, kissing his way up from the little hollow between his collarbones to the base of his jaw. He inhales deeply, scenting Bucky, taking in the sharp, almost citrusy, muskiness of the heat layered over his usual scent. Steve bares his teeth against Bucky’s scent gland, nipping at the skin, but not biting yet.

Bucky digs his fingers into the sheets. His chest heaves as he moans a quiet litany of Steve’s name. Steve thrusts faster, drawing out little pleasured noises from him.

Feeling the desire pooling at the base of his spine, Steve brings his lips up to Bucky’s ear. “Are you ready?” he whispers. “You want me to tie you? You want my knot?”

“Yes, yes, very much yes,” Bucky replies, his words a deep and eager sigh.

“Good,” Steve purrs, nipping at Bucky’s earlobe. 

Bucky wriggles his arms free and wraps them around Steve’s back, holding him tightly. “I want you so much, Steve.”

“I gotchu, Buck, I got—hhnng,” Steve groans, feeling the tingle and throb of his knot beginning to swell, locking him and Bucky together for the night. And _God_ , this feeling; Bucky’s so hot and tight around him. Steve’s panting with the exertion and the pleasure, but Bucky looks like he could come at any moment, every breath a moan. 

“Come for me, Buck,” Steve says, dragging his knot over Bucky’s prostate. “Come for me.” He presses his teeth against Bucky’s scent gland, biting down slowly. 

Bucky gives a full-body shiver and cries out, digging his fingernails into Steve’s skin. Steve manages a half dozen more thrusts as Bucky rides out the orgasm, before coming himself. He sinks down onto Bucky’s chest to rest, feeling the two of them breathe together. Almost belatedly, he tips his head to let Bucky bite him back, renewing their bond. 

“Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“How would you feel about letting me mark you?” Steve asks as casually as he can manage.

“Uk,” Bucky kind of chokes a little.

Steve glances up to see Bucky starting to blush. “Oh my God,” he laughs. “You _like_ that. Really? You really want me to?”

“Yeah,” Bucky nods. “I wanna be able to go back into work and let everyone know that I got some… Why do _you_ want to?”

Steve mumbles something not quite loud enough for Bucky to hear.

“Say again? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Sorta that same reason as you, but like a ‘told you so.’ Letting everyone know that _yes_ , I _can_ ,” Steve admits, raising one hand to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “I’ve seen the way some of the guys you work with look at me, like they think I’m not good enough for you, not alpha enough. I want ‘em to know that I can take care of you just fine.”

“Do it,” Bucky says, showing his throat. 

Steve grunts and pushes himself up off Bucky’s chest. He lets his fingers linger just a bit longer in Bucky’s hair before bringing his arm down to press his wrist to Bucky’s neck. He drags the scent gland across his throat, layering his scent on top of Bucky’s, claiming him. Bucky gives a happy sigh.

“Good?” Steve asks.

“Very good,” Bucky replies, catching Steve’s hand in his and drawing his arm up to kiss his wrist. “Very good.”


End file.
